Core C will provide quantitave analysis of airway wall thickness in both mouse and man using CT scan imaging techniques. The microCT scan images of mice with airway remodeling will be performed using a GE scanner. Levels of airway wall thickness will be quantified using the same alogorithm utilized in human studies.